


Anterue Blue

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Being Frightened (Human Experience) - Freeform, Consent Issues, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love (Human Experience) - Freeform, Romance, Sex Pollen, dubcon, mutual dubcon, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: New demon or not, Buffy had planned on a routine patrol with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Anterue Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmorousGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/gifts).



> I kept hearing "Anterue Blue" to the tune of "Strawberry Wine" from the [song of that name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Up06CryWQpE) by Deana Carter.

Angel was late. Buffy swung her legs from atop her perch on the gravestone. Hell of a night for him to fail at punctuality; a fire demon was on the agenda, and from what Giles had told her, those could be a little more destructive in the short-term than your regular vampire. They were also bad news for a vampire to face alone. The thought made her hop down. It had been an hour. Angel could handle himself against most things, but it was her job to do it. She remembered the flames she’d had to sentence him to not even a year ago, and set off to hunt. 

The cemetery was quieter than usual. Not a single vampire all night, and no fire demon. Unless there was more than one thing going on here—and she would rather there weren’t, it was more than enough trouble to deal with new monster and her flammable boyfriend—the vampires must be avoiding their natural enemies. No signs of ashes. It was probably too much to hope many of them had gotten themselves killed before learning that lesson. 

As long as the wrong one hadn’t been killed, that would be enough for her. It shouldn’t have taken this long to find him, if he’d left to meet her at all. Finally, she was out of the cemetery and headed straight for the mansion. She smelled something burning, and ran. 

It was quiet too, but she heard someone moving inside. The door to the front entrance was charred and split. Buffy kicked the ruins of it open. She listened. They came from the room she’d spent so much time in a few months ago, where she’d chained Angel to the wall while he recovered his mind and his self-control. Was he struggling to restrain the demon there?

Buffy kept running. She slipped, caught herself on the wall, and stopped to look as she coughed. A dull, metallic purple dust covered the floor. Motes floated thick in the air. It wasn’t ash. She kept moving, covering her mouth until she arrived at the room—and saw Angel clap one of his hands in a manacle. 

“What are you doing?” She reached him, heart beating fast, and went to cup his face. He turned it from her. “Stay away.” 

Buffy laid a hand on his shoulder and the other on his face. The chained hand made it harder for him to stop her. “Tell me what happened.” She stroked his cheek. Angel should know better than to use that line on her. She would have to keep showing him. 

He grimaced, as if in agony, though he leaned in to her touch. “I know that dust. I just didn’t know where it came from. When you fight a fire demon, that’s one of its defenses.” 

“So, good. It’s dead.” It seemed likely, based on the amount of dust she’d gone through. 

“You need to leave now. The dust,” he panted, “it’s Anterue Blue. It’s an aphrodisiac.” 

“Oh.” 

He met her eyes, then jerked his face away from her. “Come back tomorrow.” 

Yes. He was right. They couldn’t. But. “What happens tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow it’ll be over.” 

“Look at me.” Buffy reached for him again, took his chin in hand. He tried, but failed to resist, dark eyes half-closing. Despite his own temperature, she felt warm. She always did, around him, and it hurt not to act on it as much as they both wanted. 

“Over how?”

“It depends. On the person, and the strength of the dust.” 

The dust. Direct from the source, and there was so much of it Buffy found it hard to breathe. 

“I won’t risk it. You know I can’t.” Her voice quavered and broke. 

“Buffy.” 

“It won’t make you happy. Neither of us will be happy, like this. Besides,” she said, leaning forward, “it’s a little too late for me now.” 

Angel took in how she was covered in purple. She waited for his fogged-up brain to understand. When he groaned, Buffy stood on her toes and kissed him. “Keep the chain on.”


End file.
